


Friends Will Be Friends

by Shelby_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, General, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки - "Кроссовер с ГП. Приддоньяк, джен."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Will Be Friends

* * *  


\- Поздравляю с замечательным началом очередного учебного года. На этот раз ты превзошел сам себя.  
\- Очень остроумно.  
\- Это вместо «спасибо»? Да не дергайся ты, сиди спокойно!  
\- Я не дергаюсь.  
Арно наклонился вперед, напряженно вглядываясь в глубокий порез на плече Валентина.  
Они находились в пустом классе. За окном вечерело, звезды мерцали в ясном небе. Ночью будет морозно, наверное, завтра трава покроется инеем. Со стороны Запретного леса доносился шорох деревьев – снаружи было ветрено, где-то тревожно ухала сова.  
Арно прищурился, стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, как правильно наложить швы на рану. В левой руке он держал волшебную палочку Валентина, подсвечивая себе мягким золотистым светом. Палочка ощущалась привычно, несмотря на то, что была чужой. Акация и перо феникса – от нее всегда исходило еле заметное тепло. Арно уже много раз пользовался ей, они с Валентином часто оказывались в ситуации, когда брали палочки друг друга. Похоже, сами палочки не имели ничего против подобного обращения и работали одинаково хорошо в руках друзей. В правой руке Арно держал собственную палочку – ива и волос единорога – и легко водил ей над раной Валентина.  
\- Объясни мне, пожалуйста, - снова начал Арно немного погодя. – Почему ты не пошел в больничное крыло? Забыл, что мои целительские познания равняются нулю? Одно дело заштопать тебе дыру в одежде, это даже Окделл сможет, основы магии они и есть основы магии. Совсем другое – сделать то же с тобой самим, - он кивнул на рану, хотя Валентин, сидевший к нему спиной, не мог видеть этого жеста.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы госпожа Арамона разболтала обо всем твоему брату, и я начал год с отбывания наказания, – хмыкнул Валентин.  
\- Да ладно, не стал бы Ли ничего делать, - Арно отстранился, придирчиво разглядывая получившееся, потом удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе и продолжил зашивать порез.  
\- Ты говорил мне то же самое много раз, - возразил Валентин. – И каждый раз в итоге он умудрялся найти причину, чтобы наказать меня. Мало мне вечных дополнительных занятий по Трансфигурации. Легко тебе говорить – он твой брат и директор, а твой второй брат так вовсе декан Гриффиндора. Меня же не любят как «алые», так и «зеленые», потому что я – Придд-который-не-в-Слитерине.  
Арно нахмурился.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Ну, подумаешь, Придд. Ну, подумаешь, не попал в Слитерин. Можно подумать, ты первый такой… нетипичный. Лионель, вон, сломал вообще все шаблоны и семейные традиции, не помешало же ему это стать в итоге директором.  
Арно не видел его лица, но, судя по звуку, Валентин усмехнулся.  
\- Ты сам говорил еще в Хогвартс-экспрессе, что, если я не попаду в Слитерин, то съешь Сортировочную шляпу. Я, между прочим, до сих пор жду.  
\- Не умничай, - фыркнул Арно и осторожно наложил на рану бинты, невесомо касаясь кожи. – Готово. Жить будешь. Проверь завтра вечером, что ли.  
\- Благодарю, - Валентин аккуратно натянул рубашку, еле заметно поморщившись.  
\- Как тебя вообще угораздило?  
\- Сцепился с Колиньяром, - холодно пояснил Валентин, застегиваясь. – Точнее, он толкнул меня, когда проходил мимо по лестнице. Я оступился и напоролся на выступ в стене.  
\- Неприятно, - Арно вздохнул. – Казалось бы, уже четвертый год в Хогвартсе, а все такой же надменный мерзавец. Ладно, хоть заклятием тебя не шарахнул – с него бы сталось.  
\- А ты думал, Колиньяр изменится, хоть за четыре года, хоть за десять лет? – Валентин приподнял бровь. – Не смеши меня.  
\- Да ладно, Окделл ведь образумился.  
\- Ты шутишь, Савиньяк? – Валентин скептически посмотрел на Арно.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Ты его не любишь, знаю, но Ричард хороший. Ладно, пойдем отсюда, что ли. Надо расходиться по башням, а то уже поздно. Еще не хватало наткнуться на кого-нибудь из старост.  
  


* * *

Входя в гостиную Гриффиндора с маленьким ежиком на плече, Арно и подумать не мог, что его появление произведет фурор. Восторженные визги, казалось, раздались одновременно со всех сторон, а потом Савиньяка окружила толпа.  
\- Какое чудо! Где ты его взял? – Айрис Окделл, третьекурсница и сестра Ричарда, с умилением разглядывала ежа, который пугливо жался к Арно.  
\- Одолжил у Придда, - буркнул Арно, смущаясь столь повышенного внимания.  
\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Бласко Дельгадо. – У этой статуи такой милый зверек?  
\- Какой хороший, - улыбнулся Паоло Куньо, осторожно касаясь иголок.  
Ежик фыркнул и посмотрел на Паоло глазами-бусинками, но от прикосновения не отдернулся. Остальные расценили это как знак согласия, и в следующий момент ежик пошел по рукам – все хотели погладить и рассмотреть его поближе. Арно, насупившись, наблюдал за этим, готовый в любой момент вступиться за любимца.  
\- Как его зовут? – Айрис хихикнула, дотронувшись до лапки ежика.  
Тот пригрелся в руках девушки, явно ощущая себя куда уютнее с Айрис, чем с тем же Бласко.  
\- Павсаний, - Арно усмехнулся.  
\- Я вроде слышал где-то это имя, - приподнял брови Паоло.  
\- Это один из авторов учебника по истории, - ввязался в разговор Герард Арамона, с любопытством покосившись на ежика. – Зачем ты его принес?  
Арно ожидал этого вопроса.  
\- Хочу завтра взять с собой на матч в качестве талисмана.  
\- Хорошая идея! – одобрил Паоло. – Мы поразим Слитерин тем, что от умиления они не смогут сесть на метлы.  
Арно пожал плечами.  
\- Было б неплохо. Айрис, давай его сюда, я иду в спальню.  
\- Можно я оставлю его себе на ночь? – сестра Ричарда смотрела на Арно умоляющими глазами.  
Арно покачал головой.  
\- Я обещал Придду, что сам буду за ним присматривать, - объяснил он. – Но, если хочешь, завтра во время матча он будет у тебя. Согласна?  
Айрис радостно закивала.  
\- А он не голоден? – спохватилась она, отдавая ежа Арно. – А то, может, принести ему молока?  
\- Ты не голоден, чудо? – спросил Арно у ежика.  
Тот фыркнул и надменно отвернулся. Арно приподнял бровь.  
\- Похоже, не голоден, - резюмировал он. – Ладно, всем спокойной ночи. Команда, чтоб все выспались и завтра задали жару «зеленым»!  
\- Да, капитан! – раздалось несколько веселых голосов.  
Под непрекращающийся гвалт Арно поднялся в спальню мальчиков и с наслаждением растянулся на кровати. Ежик тут же принялся изучать комнату, обнюхивая алое покрывало и перебегая от одного края постели к другому. Арно, снисходительно улыбаясь, наблюдал за его действиями.  
\- Точно не голоден? – тихо спросил он.  
Ежик остановился, сердито пыхтя, и ткнулся в подушку.  
\- Понятно, - хихикнул Арно. – Ладно, ладно, сейчас лягу. Пожалуй, мне правда стоит выспаться перед завтрашним матчем.  
Ежик посмотрел на Арно. Тот пожал плечами, словно услышал незаданный вопрос.  
\- Разумеется, волнуюсь, - нехотя признался он, задергивая полог. – Но это хорошее волнение, если понимаешь, о чем я. Скорее предвкушение, я бы сказал, - Арно скинул одежду и завернулся в одеяло. – Спокойной ночи, чудо, - хмыкнул он.  
Ежик блеснул глазами в темноте, устраиваясь рядом с Арно на подушке.  
  


* * *

Перед выходом на поле Арно, как обычно, окинул взглядом свою команду. Все выглядели довольными, предвкушая сегодняшний матч. Арно кивнул им и улыбнулся. Он стал капитаном в прошлом году и неплохо справлялся с этой ролью.  
\- Бласко, смотри мне, не упусти снитч, - подмигнул он ловцу.  
Тот усмехнулся и выразительно приподнял свою метлу. Арно кивнул – «Мориск» - одна из лучших моделей, у него у самого такая же, прошлогодний подарок Лионеля и Эмиля на день рождения. Конечно, «Линарцы» других попроще, но его команда обычно берет умением.  
\- Раз мы играем с «зелеными», - шепнул Паоло на ухо Арно. – Будь осторожнее. Колиньяр будет целить бладжером в тебя – ты все же главный охотник, да еще и капитан.  
\- Знаю, - Арно поморщился. – Уже наловчился уворачиваться от его приемов, - буркнул он.  
\- Я буду висеть рядом, - серьезно кивнул Паоло. – Со вторым бладжером Норберт справится, а я беру Колиньяра на себя.  
\- Хорошо.  
В этот момент ворота раскрылись, и команда, под всеобщие крики и улюлюканье, вышла на поле.  
\- Разрубленный Змей, - голос Герарда звучал потерянно. – Это же…  
\- Откуда, во имя Четверых, у них…?!  
Арно выругался. Слитеринцы стояли на другой стороне поля, все как один с довольными ухмылками. Они выразительно косились на своего ловца, Константина Манрика. Манрик щелчком стряхнул невидимую пылинку с новехонькой метлы – «Абвения».  
\- Эта модель же только-только вышла, - растерянно пробормотал Паоло. – Они стоят каждая – состояние.  
\- Манрик, - выплюнул Бласко раздраженно. – Вот же гадство. Решил облагодетельствовать любимого сынка.  
\- Я удивлен, что у Колиньяра нет такой же, - зло бросил Герард.  
\- Пока что, - прошипел Бласко, скрепя зубами – он явно был в бешенстве.  
\- Спокойно, - Арно решительно прервал чужое недовольство.  
Он поймал на себе взгляд Эмиля – старшего брата и судьи по квиддичу. Тот ободряюще подмигнул, и Арно улыбнулся в ответ, решительно тряхнув волосами.  
\- По метлам! – скомандовал он. – «Алые», вперед!  
  


* * *

Матч вышел жестким и, как водится в любом матче со Слитерином – нечестным, несмотря на строгое судейство Эмиля. Гриффиндор выиграл, но с минимальным отрывом. Уставшая, но довольная команда, ввалилась в Большой Зал, слегка растерянно улыбаясь остальным.  
\- Айри, - Арно, с растрепавшимися волосами и в порванной на рукаве форме разыскал в толпе сестру Ричарда. – Как там Павсаний?  
Ежик высунул нос из-под локтя Айрис – он выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Перед ним стояло блюдечко с молоком и лежал кусок яблока.  
\- Мне нужно вернуть его законному владельцу, - немного неловко произнес Арно.  
\- А Валентин даст тебе его еще? – с надеждой спросила Айрис. – А то он правда такой милый.  
\- Даст, куда денется, - хмыкнул Арно, перехватывая метлу одной рукой и забирая в другую ежика. – Пойду, переоденусь, - сказал он. – Потом вернусь на обед.  
Арно, оглянувшись и убедившись в том, что никто его не преследует, юркнул в ближайший пустой класс и опустил ежика на стол. Он повернулся к окну и выглянул наружу, небрежно прислонив метлу к подоконнику и стягивая алую квиддичную куртку.  
\- Хорошо играли.  
Арно усмехнулся, оборачиваясь. Валентин сидел на столе, куда Арно опустил ежика. Он выглядел слегка взъерошенным и – возможно ли это? – смущенным.  
\- Спасибо, Придд. Как тебе наша гостиная?  
\- Очень уютная, - Валентин изящно спрыгнул со стола, одергивая мантию и поправляя голубой шарф. – Похожа на нашу, только у нас светлее. Арно, за какими кошками ты отдал меня Айрис? – возмутился он. – Она меня всего затискала, а от восторженного писка я чуть не оглох. К тому же она была с Селиной на трибунах, и теперь Сэль будет приставать ко мне, чтобы я показал ей Павсания – и как я это сделаю, скажи на милость?  
\- Ты знал, на что шел, становясь незарегистрированным анимагом, - невозмутимо заметил Арно, в чьих черных глазах плясали искорки. – К тому же, разве тебе не нравится Селина? Вот и будет повод поговорить с ней. Покажешь ей не Павсания, так что-нибудь… иное, - ухмылка Арно явно указывала на непотребные мысли.  
\- Савиньяк, я сейчас тебя побью, - доверительно сообщил ему Валентин, доставая волшебную палочку.  
\- Если догонишь, - отозвался Арно и, с хохотом распахнув окно, выпрыгнул в него, ловко вскочив на метлу уже в воздухе.  
  


* * *

Ванная старост была роскошна. Больше походящая на бассейн, с множеством кранов, из которых текла не только вода, но и ароматная пена разных цветов; на стене висел портрет-мозаика, изображающая красивую найери на камне среди осоки и воды. Найери причесывала длинные каштановые волосы и что-то тихо напевала.  
Арно с наслаждением плескался и пробовал краны с разными пенами и мыльными пузырями. Валентин спокойно мыл голову, держась у края ванны и нежась в ароматной воде.  
\- Придд, откуда у тебя пароль к этой комнате? – Арно с довольным видом подплыл к нему.  
\- Брат шепнул, - Валентин увернулся от брызг Савиньяка и виновато пожал плечами. – Он знает, что я люблю воду, и подумал, что мне понравится эта комната.  
\- Передай ему спасибо и от меня тоже, - Арно привалился к бортику и зажмурился от удовольствия. – Интересно, стоит ли становиться старостой, чтобы иметь доступ к подобному, или ну его, можно и так?  
\- Честно, не думал о том, чтобы стать старостой, - признался Валентин. – У нас, скорее всего, старостами станут Руперт и Селина. А тебе разве братья не говорили об этом месте?  
\- Да они мне почти ничего не говорили, - сердито буркнул Арно. – Дескать, самому интереснее будет открывать новые места и постепенно узнавать замок. Ага, как же, откроешь тут, когда времени ни на что не хватает толком, со всеми предметами и тренировками.  
\- Мне Юстиниан рассказал все, что знал сам, - Валентин ополоснул волосы и откинул потемневшие от воды пряди с лица. – Ты можешь как-нибудь после Заклинаний сам подойти к нему и расспросить – ругаться он не станет, наоборот ответит и скажет все, что нужно.  
\- Знаешь, пожалуй, я так и сделаю, - Арно нырнул, а когда вынырнул на другом конце ванны, озорно усмехнулся. – Кстати, в следующие выходные – Хогсмид. Ты же пойдешь?  
Валентин кивнул и опустил взгляд. Арно подозрительно сощурился.  
\- Так-так-так. А ну признавайся, в чем дело?  
\- Я иду с Селиной, - ответил Валентин, еле заметно улыбнувшись.  
\- Ого, ты наконец-то пригласил ее на свидание?  
\- Да.  
Арно засмеялся.  
\- Здорово!  
\- Ты не против? – осторожно поинтересовался Валентин.  
\- С чего мне быть против? – удивился Арно, отфыркиваясь от воды.  
\- Просто раньше мы всегда ходили вместе.  
\- Да без проблем, - пожал плечами Арно. – Пойду с Салиной и Катершванцами. Паоло и Ричард тоже будут с нами.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил его Валентин. – Мы с Селиной, скорее всего, погуляем, а потом пойдем в «Каданские сласти». Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться к нам.  
\- Я не помешаю? – уточнил Арно.  
Валентин помотал головой.  
\- Селина знает, что ты мой лучший друг, и будет рада возможности познакомиться ближе. Вы же раньше ни разу не общались?  
\- Разве что виделись на совместных предметах, - подтвердил Арно. – Но никогда не заговаривали. Ладно, тогда решено, - улыбнулся он. – Сначала пошалю с ребятами, а потом навещу вас, влюбленных пташек.  
\- Савиньяк, если ты будешь вести себя неприлично при Селине, я тебя утоплю прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Не сможешь, я сильнее, - не дожидаясь ответа, Арно выскочил из воды, и набросился на Валентина, пытаясь в шутку утопить его в сиреневатой пене.  
  


* * *

\- Какого Леворукого Арно делает в ванне старост с Приддом среди ночи? – Лионель недоуменно разглядывал карту Хогвартса с движущимися по ней фигурками. – Они должны быть в своих башнях.  
Эмиль подошел к его креслу и нагнулся через плечо брата, глядя в крохотные точки с написанными рядом именами.  
\- Ладно тебе, пусть резвятся, - снисходительно сказал он. – Пробраться в ванну старост куда безобиднее, чем то, что мы вытворяли в их годы. И вообще, хватит шпионить за всеми подряд.  
Лионель вздохнул, сворачивая карту.  
\- Как скажешь. Но если по пути в башни их поймает Арамона – защищать не стану.  
Эмиль развел руками.  
\- Если они неспособны прокрасться мимо этого сквиба, я лично накажу Арно и сниму баллы с Гриффиндора за подобную бездарность.  
\- И все же, - Лионель сощурился, потом поднялся и кинул щепотку порошка из горшочка в камин, который тут же вспыхнул зеленым. – Джастин, на пару слов, - негромко позвал он.  
В следующий момент из камина вышел профессор Заклинаний, старший брат Валентина, Юстиниан Придд.  
\- Очаровательная пижама, - одобрительно заметил Эмиль, разглядывая лиловую пижаму Юстиниана с вышитыми на ней спрутами, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
\- Нравится? – невозмутимо спросил Юстиниан. – Отлично, теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на день рождения. Вы хотели меня видеть, господин директор? – обратился он к Лионелю.  
Тот снова развернул карту и постучал палочкой по точкам в ванне старост.  
\- Ваша работа? – поинтересовался он.  
Юстиниан хмыкнул, с явным одобрением разглядывая карту.  
\- Валентин мог и сам додуматься, - заметил он. – Пароль-то несложный.  
\- Хорош склонять брата на темную сторону, - усмехнулся Эмиль. – А то он, в свою очередь, нашего склоняет, как видишь.  
Юстиниан отмахнулся.  
\- Это разве темная сторона? Не волнуйтесь, я тоже присматриваю за ними, - улыбнулся он Лионелю. – Хотя у меня и нет такой удобной и подробной карты.  
Лионель вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, кошки с вами со всеми. Можете идти, профессор. Прошу прощения за то, что разбудил вас.  
\- Я еще не спал, - Юстиниан снова улыбнулся и, махнув Савиньякам рукой, скрылся в камине.  
Лионель снова сложил карту и небрежно отбросил ее на стол, нахмурившись.  
\- О чем задумался? – Эмиль протянул Лионелю бокал с вином, которое налил из серебряного кувшина.  
\- У Валентина так и не получается Трансфигурация, - ответил Лионель, машинально принимая бокал из рук брата. – И это не вызвано ленью или недостатком ума. Придд очень одаренный ученик, те же Заклинания получаются у него превосходно. Райнштайнер тоже хвалит его, Алва – тоже. Рокэ даже признался, что в Защите от Темных искусств Придд разбирается чуть ли не лучше него.  
\- Ты разговаривал со всеми профессорами?  
Лионель кивнул.  
\- Просто пытался понять, в чем причина. Эпинэ говорит, Валентин не очень хорош в Уходе за магическими существами – но он отмечает, это скорее потому, что Валентин довольно-таки замкнут и не доверяет другим, в том числе животным. При этом с теорией у него вообще по всем предметам полный порядок.  
\- С полетами тоже, - Эмиль пожал плечами. – Когда я учил их летать на метле на первом курсе, Придд показал себя очень хорошо. До сих пор жалею и недоумеваю, почему он не пошел в команду Рэйвенкло по квиддичу. Кстати, о недоверии и замкнутости, - спохватился Эмиль. – Придд же с первого года общается с Арно, и достаточно близко.  
\- Это скорее исключение, подтверждающее правило, - Лионель задумчиво отпил несколько глотков вина. – Арно, ты сам говоришь, общается со многими гриффиндорцами – и не только гриффиндорцами – да еще и капитан команды с прошлого года. И ребята любят его и слушаются. А Придд – ты его когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь видел, кроме Арно?  
Эмиль медленно покачал головой.  
\- Вот и я о чем, - Лионель нахмурился, разглядывая огонь в камине сквозь бокал. – Но, вернемся к Трансфигурации. Я долго думал и пришел к очень… необычному выводу.  
\- Это к какому? – живо заинтересовался Эмиль.  
\- Валентин – Придд, - начал Лионель, выбирая слова. – Первый Придд, который не попал в Слитерин. Также, как я в свое время стал первым Савиньяком, который попал не в Гриффиндор.  
\- У нас матушка из Рэйвенкло, - пробормотал Эмиль.  
\- Да, но она была Рафиано. А все мужчины семьи, все Савиньяки – гриффиндорцы, - усмехнулся Лионель. – Кроме меня. Так вот, Валентин явно отличается от своих родственников. Ты, наверное, и сам знаешь, что Вальтер Придд и его семья скорее темные маги, чем светлые.  
\- Джастин хороший.  
\- Потому что Джастин решил остаться в Хогвартсе, а не идти на поводу у семьи. Его отец тогда был вне себя, - Лионель посмотрел в глаза Эмилю. – Джастин не говорит об этом, но я подозреваю, что Вальтер использовал на нем проклятье Круциатус.  
Эмиль дернулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не знаю наверняка, - произнес Лионель. – Но, заметь, Джастин с тех пор не покидает Хогвартс и не показывается дома. Однако, мы свернули с темы. Валентин попал в Рэйвенкло, что свидетельствует о том, что в нем больше ума, чем темноты. А наблюдая за ним все эти годы, я заметил и другое. Он терпеть не может лгать. Скрывать и не говорить лишнего – в его стиле, я по общению с Арно догадываюсь о многом, чего Придд вслух никогда не произносит. Но чтобы лгать – он этого не любит.  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к Трансфигурации? – не понял Эмиль.  
Лионель улыбнулся и повертел в руках свою волшебную палочку – сосна и струна из сердца дракона. Эмиль машинально тронул свою – клен и перо феникса. Близнецы, а настолько разные. Впрочем, это не мешало ему понимать Лионеля, как никого другого.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что такое – Трансфигурация, Милле? – мягко спросил Лионель. – Трансфигурация – одна сплошная ложь. Ты превращаешь что-то в то, чем это что-то изначально не является. При этом ты знаешь, что это ложь, и что, допустим, серебряный кубок – это на самом деле серая мышь, которая ждет, когда ее, наконец, расколдуют и оставят в покое. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Эмиль ошарашено посмотрел на близнеца.  
\- Я в жизни не думал о Трансфигурации в подобном ключе, - выдавил он. – Но, Закатные твари, когда ты так говоришь, это звучит по меньшей мере логично.  
Лионель удовлетворенно кивнул собственным мыслям.  
\- Мне кажется, Валентин как раз осознал для себя суть Трансфигурации, как ложь. И поэтому он подсознательно не может заставить себя делать задания. При этом превращать во что-либо иное, скажем, себя – с этим у него проблем нет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился Эмиль.  
Лионель фыркнул.  
\- Если ты не в курсе, то я тебе не скажу, - в черных глазах мелькнул озорной огонек.  
Похоже, серьезный разговор на сегодня был окончен.  
  


* * *

Арно со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдал, как Валентин шагает через двор вместе с Селиной Арамоной. В джинсах и черном пальто, с распущенными длинными волосами она выглядела очень даже неплохо. Сам Валентин галантно поддерживал девушку под руку.  
\- Смотрятся мило, не правда ли?  
Арно обернулся и встретился глазами с внимательным взглядом брата Валентина. Юстиниан Придд стоял, прислонившись к колонне и небрежно вертя в руках свою волшебную палочку – рябина и перо феникса.  
\- Профессор, - учтиво поздоровался Арно.  
\- Как жизнь, Савиньяк, чего один тут стоишь-грустишь? – Юстиниан кивнул ему в ответ. – Эх, растет братишка, не успеешь оглянуться, - притворно вздохнул он, бросив взгляд вслед Валентину.  
\- Я не грущу, - Арно крепче замотался в алый шарф – на улице было холодно. – Жду Катершванцев, они застряли где-то.  
\- А, - протянул Юстиниан. – Понятно. Ты присматривай за Валентином, что ли, - неожиданно серьезно добавил он.  
\- Мы же только в Хогсмид и назад, - не понял Арно. – Что может случиться?  
\- Надеюсь, ничего, - сказал Юстиниан. – Просто, если отец узнает, что Валентин пригласил дочь сквиба на свидание, вряд ли будет доволен.  
Арно серьезно посмотрел на профессора Заклинаний.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - твердо сказал он. – Со мной Придд в надежных руках. Прошу прощения, - Арно махнул рукой профессору и побежал к Катершванцам, которые как раз выходили из арки.  
С ними оказался и Альберто Салина, который незамедлительно поздравил Арно с выигрышем в прошлом матче.  
\- Жалко ты не в команде Слитерина, - улыбнулся ему Арно. – Из тебя вышел бы шикарный ловец.  
\- Шутишь? – расхохотался Альберто. – Меня будет тошнить по всему полю от самодовольной физиономии Колиньяра. Поэтому я и не пошел в команду.  
\- Все собрались? – Йоганн окинул их компанию взглядом.  
\- Паоло с Диком где-то болтаются, - Норберт тронул свой шарф, чуть хмурясь.  
\- А, вон они! – Салина приветственно замахал рукой, привлекая внимание Паоло. – Сюда!  
Паоло и Ричард поспешили к ним навстречу. С ними оказалась и Айрис.  
\- Вы не против, если Айри пойдет с нами? – уточнил Ричард у остальных.  
\- Какие вопросы, - Альберто явно взял на себя лидерство. – Прелестные дамы только украсят нашу компанию. Вперед, в Хогсмид, за сладостями, элем и приключениями!  
\- Тоже выставили? – Арно сочувствующе похлопал Айрис по плечу.  
Она непонимающе взглянула на него, а потом вдруг рассмеялась, поправляя высокий хвост, в который собрала волосы.  
\- Точно, я как-то и забыла, что тебе Придд, должно быть, рассказал про свидание с Сэль.  
Арно виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Рассказал.  
\- Как думаешь, он ее не обидит? – Айрис явно волновалась за подругу.  
\- Валентин-то? Скорее задушит учтивостью и галантностью, - хмыкнул Арно. – Не бойся, не обидит.  
\- Ребята, - подал голос Паоло. – А как насчет того, чтобы сходить в Визжащую хижину? Ну, или хотя бы попытаться подобраться к ней поближе?  
Предложение было встречено одобрением абсолютного большинства. День в Хогсмид обещал быть веселым.  
  


* * *

Арно, как часто делал, подсел на обеде за стол Рэйвенкло, к Валентину. Тот покосился на давящегося от смеха Савиньяка, невозмутимо продолжая резать свой шницель. Сегодня он сидел один – Селина была за столом Гриффиндора, вместе с Айрис и своим братом, Герардом.  
\- Придд, ты не поверишь, что сейчас было на Защите от Темных искусств, - Арно не выдержал и, махнув рукой, расхохотался. – Нет, это просто нечто.  
Валентин вежливо приподнял бровь, жуя шницель.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что у нас этот предмет идет совместно с Хаффлпаффом? Так вот, Дикон снова болтал с Йоганном и Норбертом, - Арно помотал головой, стараясь взять себя в руки. – И, ну, в общем, Алва рассердился и превратил Ричарда в свинью – и оставил в таком виде до конца занятий! – Арно снова взвыл от смеха, вытирая слезы рукавом. – А Катершванцев – в кроликов.  
\- Теперь ясно, почему весь четвертый курс Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора пребывает в неописуемом восторге, - усмехнулся Валентин, в его глазах блеснула искра интереса. – Жалко, на наших совместных со Слитерином занятиях профессор Алва не превращал Колиньяра во что-нибудь подобное.  
\- Может, еще превратит? – хихикнул Арно, притягивая к себе ближайшую тарелку и накладывая еду, до которой мог дотянуться. – В любом случае, Катершванцы к этому отнеслись скорее философски, а вот Дикон – вне себя, он высказал Алве, что думает по этому поводу и нарвался на очередное наказание. Кажется, особенно мерзкое на этот раз – я уловил краешком уха что-то про слизняков – даже знать не хочу! – Арно залпом выпил кубок тыквенного сока и довольно потянулся. – Что у тебя еще сегодня по расписанию?  
\- Древние руны и Трансфигурация, - Валентин приуныл. – И если к первому я готов – мне интересен этот предмет, а профессор Райнштайнер многое знает о рунах и северной мифологии – то ко второму… - Валентин безнадежно махнул рукой.  
Арно вздохнул. Он много раз пытался помочь Валентину с домашними заданиями по Трансфигурации, а в последнее время к нему подключилась и Селина, и втроем они много времени проводили в библиотеке. Но все оказывалось зря, и результаты Валентина на уроке были плачевными.  
Так было и на этот раз. Валентин еле дождался конца урока, чтобы наконец-то пойти на ужин, а потом либо в библиотеку с Арно, либо с ним же в какой-нибудь класс или башенку, чтобы вдвоем сделать домашнюю работу, не заметив внимательного взгляда, которым его проводил из класса Лионель.  
  


* * *

Ночной ветер бил в лицо, запах густой зелени опьянял, тонкие ветки то и дело норовили ударить по щекам, и Валентин склонился ближе к шее оленя, на котором скакал через Запретный Лес, стараясь уберечь лицо от деревьев, вылезших на тропинку.  
Вскоре они достигли небольшой полянки в середине леса. Посередине протекал неглубокий прозрачный ручеек, а вокруг росли могучие деревья и кусты, почти полностью скрывая поляну от посторонних взглядов. Валентин спешился и улыбнулся оленю, похлопав его по шее.  
\- Отличная скорость, Савиньяк, - негромко заметил он, стряхивая листики с мантии.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, Арно уже в человеческом облике улыбался ему в ответ.  
\- Все же здорово – быть анимагом, - довольно усмехнулся он.  
Валентин достал плед из рюкзака и расстелил на траве у ручейка. Было прохладно, но близилось лето, и ночной воздух не пробирал до костей, а освежал и приятно холодил кожу. Друзья устроились рядом на пледе, разглядывая далекие звезды.  
\- Ты думал о том, что будет после школы? – нарушил молчание Арно, повернувшись на бок и подложив руку под голову.  
Валентин покосился на него, не меняя позы.  
\- Отец хочет видеть меня в Высоком Суде в Министерстве Магии.  
\- Но ты с ним не согласен, - хмыкнул Арно.  
\- Определенно не согласен, - кивнул Валентин.  
\- Тогда что ты хочешь?  
\- Остаться здесь с братом, - признался Валентин. – Я люблю Хогвартс – для меня он больше дом, чем настоящий дом. А чего хочешь ты?  
Арно мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Я летать люблю, - он глянул на звезды и продолжил задумчиво. – И квиддич люблю – очень. Я думал попробовать пробиться в сборную Талига.  
\- Будет здорово, - одобрил идею Валентин.  
\- Ты бы посещал мои матчи?  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я буду доставать тебе лучшие места, - пообещал Арно.  
\- До всего этого еще три года, - скептически заметил Валентин. – А в непосредственном будущем у нас экзамены. Надо начинать учить.  
\- Ты и так все знаешь, - отмахнулся Арно. – Хотя, пожалуй, составлю тебе компанию в библиотеке. А то братья будут ругаться, что ленюсь.  
\- Жалко в Хогвартсе ученикам запрещено оставаться на лето, - вздохнул Валентин.  
\- Ты настолько не хочешь домой? – удивился Арно.  
Валентин медленно покачал головой.  
\- Не хочу.  
Он не сказал больше ни слова, но Арно и так все понял – похоже, отец сильно давил на Валентина, навязывая ему свою волю.  
\- Хочешь ко мне? – предложил он.  
Валентин удивленно моргнул.  
\- К тебе?  
\- На лето, - пояснил Арно. – Давай ко мне, в Сэ? Братья не будут против, тем более, Ли обычно занят даже в каникулы и большей частью находится в Хогвартсе. А матушка тебя знает и будет только рада.  
\- Это было бы здорово, - в глазах Валентина мелькнула искренняя радость.  
\- Тогда решено, - Арно хлопнул друга по плечу. – Ты едешь ко мне, и мы будем летать, сбегать, попадать в разные передряги, плавать в озере, и все в этом духе.  
\- Ты описываешь нашу жизнь в Хогвартсе, - усмехнулся Валентин.  
\- Ага, - согласился Арно. – Только в Сэ будет еще увлекательнее!  
  


* * *

\- Это ты тоже назовешь безобидной шалостью? – Лионель возмущенно ткнул карту под нос Эмилю. – Посреди ночи! В глубине Запретного Леса! Какого Леворукого их вообще туда понесло?  
\- А давай спросим? – неожиданно предложил Эмиль, усмехаясь на застывшие посреди Леса точки с именами Валентина и Арно.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Да в прямом, - Эмиль пожал плечами. – Пойдем к ним и спросим прямо, чего их туда занесло.  
Лионель откинулся в кресле, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне – директору – наплевать на все правила и присоединиться к вечеринке двух крайне недисциплинированных учеников в Запретном Лесу?  
\- Именно, - кивнул Эмиль. – Я захвачу вино и тыквенный сок, а ты – сэндвичи. Идет?  
Лионель несколько минут молча смотрел на близнеца, а потом махнул рукой и рассмеялся.  
\- Тогда заодно зови Джастина и Рокэ. Чего уж там, гулять так гулять!


End file.
